Valentine s Day
by cerezo-zorro01
Summary: Cuando no nos atrevemos a dar el paso, un empujon de un amigo, maestro o familia es bien recibido. y mas si es de los seres que solo desean lo mejor para nosotros.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap.1...San Valentín «Rifa»**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo en la aldea oculta entre las hojas estaba totalmente tranquilo, o no tanto.

-Que no me digas vieja grito Tsunade mientras de un puño mandaba a volar a Naruto hasta destruir parte de la pared de la oficina del hokage.

-Entonces usted quiere que nosotros seamos el premio de la rifa Tsunade-sama? Pregunto Kiba muy nervioso por como estaba enfadada la quinta.

-Si, así es dijo Tsunade ya mas tranquila al haber descargado su ira con el uzumaki.

-Pero no es un poco cruel con todos, que nos toque salir con unas totales extrañas, solo por obtener dinero dijo Sai con su total seriedad.

-No creo que las chicas piensen que es Cruel, respondió el sexto Hokage Kakashi...mientras observaba a todos los chicos de los equipos de Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru y los integrantes del equipo Taka.

-Sai tiene razón dice Lee, no podemos hacer eso, esta mal.

-Además ninguna chica daría dinero por un número solo para salir con un total desconocido dijo Naruto, mientras se desenterraba de donde estaba incrustado, todo mareado y se tomaba la cabeza con su mano.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro dijo Kakashi.

-Y además porque tenemos que ser nosotros el premio? Pregunto Sasuke sin ningún interés en el tema.

-Pues, por la misma razón de que son los héroes de la cuarta guerra ninja, respondió Tsunade.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? pregunto Shino.

-Todas las chicas de la aldea y fuera de ella, quieren una cita con los Héroes de la cuarta guerra ninja! Dijo Tsunade.

-Como dijo Shino eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, opinó Shikamaru, además los héroes de la guerra fueron, Naruto y Sasuke.

-Eso es verdad pero ustedes también son reconocidos, por este motivo también serán premios de la gran rifa...Dijo Tsunade con una mirada de autosuficiencia, mientras cruzaba sus brazos por delante de sus pechos, y se sentaba justo en una de las esquinas del escritorio del Hokage.

-Y se puede saber que haran con el dinero que recauden? pregunto Neji.

-Será para la realización de una Clínica de cuidado mentales para los niños, y adolescente y mas aun después de los últimos sucesos de la Guerra y los traumas Pos-mentales que ah causado en muchas personas después de las pérdidas que tuvieron tanta gente dijo Kakashi.

Eso causo que todos los chicos se removieran incómodos desde su lugar.

-Y la aldea no puede pagar el proyecto? pregunto Lee.

-Actualmente la Aldea solo puede pagar el 50% del proyecto respondió Kakashi.

-Y porque tendríamos que participar nosotros? Pregunto Sasuke...refiriéndose a el y el equipo Taka.

-Pues, porque esto demostraría que todos han cambiado respondió Kakashi.

-Mmmmm no me interesa dijo Sasuke mientras daba vuelta para salir.

-Ni por Sakura? Pregunto Tsunade, justo cuando el tenía la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

-Que tiene que ver ella con todo esto? Pregunto Sasuke.

-«Bingo, ya cayo» penso Tsunade, mientras decia, -Sakura Haruno es la encargada y la Doctora al mando del proyecto...con esas palabras el volteo a verla y regresando a su lugar respondió-Esta bien lo hare.

Esas palabras dichas por Sasuke, causó el asombro de todos los presentes, y también significaba que el resto de los chicos del equipo Taka, también participarían.

Y que Naruto pensará «El teme lo hizo sólo por Sakura-chan, el la quiere...-No deberías hacerte daño con esos pensamientos Naruto le dijo Kurama...-Como me dices que no piense en ambos juntos, después de todo el regreso por ella...-Y que con eso? Ella no muestra el mismo interés que antes por el...-Pero no significa que si el se le declara ella lo rechaze...-mmmmm, eres terco mejor busca una manera de olvidar la...-Yo no creo ser capaz de hacerlo Kurama...Entonces lucha por ella mocoso...no es buena idea Kurama.».

y sin ninguna escapatoria de la quinta, a todos los otros chicos les toco aceptar.

-Y para cuando se supone que es esa estúpida rifa? Pregunto Sasuke.

-Pues para hoy diremos los números ganadores dijo con una sonrisa triunfal Tsunade.

-Que, como que para hoy vieja? pregunto molesto Naruto.

-Na-ru-to...Advirtió Tsunade con su puño en el aire, mientras un aura negra la rodeaba.

-L_lo- si-sien-to...Tsunade, dijo tartamudeando y temblando Naruto...-Pero como vendieron tan rápido los Tikec? Pregunto el.

-Ya hace una semana los habíamos empezado a vender, y el mismo día se vendieron todos dijo Kakashi.

-Y como es que los vendieron tan rápido? Pregunto Kiba

-Cuando las Chicas se enteraron que Podrían tener una Cita con los Héroes de la Guerra, pues se pusieron medio locas y compraron hasta de 10 números dijo Kakashi.

-Significa que ustedes nos comprometieron sin preguntar antes dijo Sasuke.

-Sabíamos que aceptarían dijo Tsunade.

-O que nos estorcionarian dijo Naruto con un puchero.

-Si como sea igualmente van a participar...-Como seguía diciendo antes de ser interrumpida dice Tsunade mientras veía a Naruto, para hoy se darán los resultados, así que tenemos que ir a la plaza de la aldea allí daremos los ganadores.

Empezando a caminar fuera de la oficina siendo seguida por todos.

* * *

En la plaza de la Aldea había una gran Tarima y un montón de chicas esperando que la quinta diera los resultados...En una de las esquinas se encontraban Hinata, Ten-ten, Karin, Ino y Sakura.

-Esta idea de Tsunade-sama estan Kawai dijo Ino.

-Lo crees así? Pregunto Sakura molesta mientras era empujada por una chica detrás de ella.

-Oh, vamos Sakura a ti también te gusta la idea dijo Ten-ten.

-Cierto, o sino porque estarías aquí dijo esta vez Karin.

-Por que quieres una cita con Sasuke dijo Ino con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-De eso nada, Sasuke-kun es mio Rosadita dijo Karin, molesta por lo antes dicho por Ino.

-Si como sea dijo Sakura...no mostrando interes a lo que decia la rojita.

-Sakura-san no la veo muy emocionada dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-Cierto ahora que lo pienso, habias dicho que no participarias! Dice Ino  
-Lo hice porque es un apto benéfico dijo Sakura.

-Mmmmm, Segura no te creo dijo Ino, mientras la miraba como si pudiera ver sus verdaderas razones.

-No se de que hablas Ino-Cerda contestó Sakura, un poco nerviosa.

-Segura que no estás aquí por algun chico? Sakurita pregunto Ino.

-No, claro que no Cerdita respondió Sakura.

Justo cuando Ino iba a responder, en la tarima apareció Tsunade con un micrófono en mano.

-Bienvenidas chicas a este la Primera Rifa para obtener este 14 de febrero día del amor y la amistad, Una Cita con nuestros Ninjas y Héroes de nuestra querida Konoha y el mundo.

Todas las chicas incluidas Ino, Karin y Ten-ten empezaron a gritar como locas excepto Hinata y Sakura.

-Bueno Chicas como saben hoy rifaremos a Treinta chicos, así que solo treinta chicas tendrán una Cita, con estos ninjas... dijo Tsunade, Logrando que otra vez las chicas comienzen a gritar.

-pero sólo dos afortunadas podrán tener una Cita con Los Hereos de Konoha dijo Tsunade, ocasionando que muchas chicas se desanimaran  
Mientras Tsunade seguia hablando, sobre las reglas, Sakura empezó a recordar como fue que terminó comprando un Ticke para la rifa, o mejor dicho como lo octuvo.

 **Flash Black**

-Sakura la llamo Tsunade que estaba en la recepción del hospital y la vio pasar por su lado sin Saludar.

Ella volteó cuando oyo la voz de su maestra llamarla...-Tsunade-sama como esta? pregunto Sakura

-Bien! Y Como va todo? Pregunto Tsunade.

-Bien! Y dígame aque debo la visita aquí pregunto Sakura, mientras empezaba a caminar hasta su oficina.

-Solo era para decirte que Ya casi todos los números de la rifa son vendidos, y tu aún no compras ni uno, acaso no piensas participar pregunto Tsunade, mientras seguía a su alumna.

-No, creo que sea necesario dijo Sakura...Mientras llegaba a su oficina y abría la puerta.

-Ya veo, dijo Tsunade mientras empezaba alejarse de su alumna...-Sasuke, será uno de los premios se detuvo y vio de reojo la reacción de Sakura pero no vio señal de que le importara, justo cuando su alumna iba a entrar a la oficina, dijo Naruto también será uno de los premios, justo cuando lo mencionó vio como Sakura susurraba el nombre del y luego se metía a su oficina, mientras ella seguía su camino hacia fuera del hospital con dirección a la Torre del Hokage.

Mientras en el hospital, en la oficina de cabellos rosas, Sakura se encontraba recostado contra la puerta...«El también será parte de la rifa» se decía una y otra vez en su mente...Yo no dejaré que gane otra chica dijo Sakura en voz alta, mientras la abria la puerta y salía corriendo por el Hospital, (Olvidando que no se corre por los hospitales ^-^ y menos una doctora)

Usando su chakra en sus piernas y pies, logró atravesar media Konoha pareciendo un tornado y dejando una ráfaga de aire por donde pasaba, llegando cansada hasta el puesto donde vendían los Tickes para darse cuenta que un montón de chicas salían felices por haber obtenido los últimos números de la rifa.

Cuando se dio media vuelta para regresar por sus mismos pasos...-Sakura! Escucho como la llamaban al voltear vio Shizune que la llamaba con una sonrisa.

-Shizune! Saludo Sakura también con una sonrisa.

-Que haces por aca? Pregunto Shizune mientras se acercaba a la peli rosa.

-Pues eh Venido, etto dijo Sakura nerviosa mientras trataba de encontrar una excusa que inventar.

-Has venido por esto acaso dijo Shizune mientras le mostraba un tikec con el número 310 para la rifa.

-Eh, pero pense que ya se habian acabado dijo Sakura.

-Pues este es el último en realidad dijo Shizune...-Pero sino lo quieres lo vendere.

-Espera, espera Si lo quiero dijo Sakura quitando selo de sus manos a Shizune...-Cuanto te debo?

-Nada, Será un regalo así te traera suerte dijo Shizune.

-Esta bien muchas gracias dijo Sakura, mientras se daba vuelta y se iba por donde iba.

Sin notar que cuando se habia alejado, Otra persona se acerco a Shizune.

-Acepto? pregunto La persona que se le acerco a Shizune.

-Si! Tsunade-sama contestó la peli negro.

-Entonces que comienze el plan susurro Tsunade mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia.

 **Fin Flash Black**

-Sakura la llamaba Ino mientras le agitaba la mano en la cara.

-Eh, Que pasa? Ino-Cerda pregunto Sakura Saliendo de su ensueño.

-Te decía que Tsunade-sama ya comenzó con el sorteo, Frente de marquesi.

-Si, ya me doy cuenta Ino-Cerda...mientras veía como ya todos sus amigos y otros shinobis y Kakashi-sensei estaban en la tarima, mientras uno por uno era rifado...-Que hace Kakashi aya? pregunto Sakura.

-Realmente no estas prestando atención Rosadita dijo Karin

-Karin tiene razón Sakura dijo Ten-ten.

-Acaso no te sientes bien Sakura-San? Pregunto Hinata.

-Estoy bien solo estoy algo distraída respondió Sakura.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta dijo Ino...-Kakashi-Sama también esta siendo rifado respondió a la pregunta de la pelirosa.

-Eso significa que cualquier puede obtener una cita con el Hokage susurro Sakura.

-Y nos diras que numero tienes Sakurita? pregunto Ino...logrando que el resto de las chicas también quisieran saber la respuesta.

-No, te lo dire dijo Sakura...logrando que las chicas se desilucionaran, cuando Ino iba a preguntar el porque... escucharon como Tsunade llamaba a Sai logrando que las chicas prestarán atención haber que número Sacaba del monton de papelitos que había en la caja tranparente.

-Y el número que saco no lo tenían ninguna de ellas, así fueron pasando varios chicos, hasta que fue el turno de Shikamaru e Ino tenía el número que saco el vago...en el fondo estaba muy feliz tendría una Cita con su amigo y amor oculto.

Luego fue el turno de Neji y como imaginarán gano Ten-ten que demostraba lo feliz que estaba.

Después fue Kiba y el número de el lo tenía Hinata, quien estaba algo decepcionada porque no saldría con Naruto.

Y el penúltimo fue el segundo Héroe de la guerra Sasuke, y quien ganó la cita con el fue karin que estaba super feliz.

Y el ultimo chico de la rifa fue Naruto, logrando que muchas chicas se decepcionaran al no haber obtenido una Cita con el, y que la ganadora ni siquiera mostrara muestra de felicidad, aunque en el fondo estaba muy feliz de haber sido la ganadora.

* * *

 **AQUI ESTA LO QUE PROMETI OTRA HISTORIA DE NARUSAKU REFERENTE AL TEMA DE SAN VALENTIN, CONSTARA DE CUATRO O CINCO CAPITULOS.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE...DEJENME REVIEW QUE ES LO QUE HACE QUE LOS ESCRITORES SE ENTUCIASMEN Y ESCRIBAN Y PUBLIQUEN MAS SEGUIDO.**

 **ESTE CAPITULLO IRA DEDICADO A** mrcocomanx ESPERO TE GUSTE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2... Conociendo a mi Cita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iba caminando por la aldea, un chico de cabellera amarilla desordenada, y ojos azules como el mismo cielo muy sexy, ese día era el tan esperado 14 de febrero, San Valentín y el tenía que ir a la montaña Hokage donde le dijo, Oba-chan que era el lugar donde se encontraria con su Cita.

Mientras seguía caminando pudo ver a lo lejos cerca de la plaza a Ino y Shikamaru,—Al parecer esos dos tendran su Cita, ¡Espero Sai, no se sienta triste luego!— Susurro al viento, continuando su camino.

Mas adelante en una esquina pudo ver a Hinata y Kiba, lo que le causó un poco de gracia, —Al menos ella estara con alguien conocido,— pensó, un poco mas adelante estaban Ten-ten y Neji, Espiando a Hinata, dejando lo con una gota resbalando por su cabeza, al ver semejante escena.

Sin prestarle mucha atención, continuo su camino, a la montaña hokage, justo cuando empezaba a subir las escaleras, pudo ver como cerca de allí, estaban Sasuke y Sakura abrazados, lo que lo dejo en Show, y que sintiera como un Kunai se clavaba en el corazón.

Al ver como se separaban, sin querer seguir viendo como sus amigos tal vez se besarian, empezó a correr las escaleras, subiendo a toda prisa, al llegar al rostro del cuarto maestro hokage, se desplomó en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, muy triste y una lágrima resbalando de su ojo derecho, pensando que sus amigos estaban juntos.

—No, deberías sacar conclusiones! —Escucho como decía Kurama dentro de su mente.

—¿Y que se supone que haga?— responde muy dolido.

— No se! Tal vez dejar de hacerte daño a ti mismo, con absurdos pensamientos,—le respondió Kurama.

—Dices que son absurdos, pero es ver la realidad, —Dijo Naruto aún mas triste.

Estaba tan concentrado en su charla con Kurama, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se le había acercado por la espalda, hasta que escucho como lo llamaban.

—Na-Naruto-sama,— lo llamo la voz de una chica.

El al voltear vio a una linda chica de ojos color miel, de cabello castaño, que lo veía con un pequeño sonrojo.

La chica un poco apenada, veía como Naruto se levantaba con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Tu eres mi Cita? ¿Cómo te llamas? — le dice Naruto.

La chica sorprendida por la pregunta, y al ver que nadie llegaba aprovechando el momento, —¡Si asi es! Mi nombre es Yuki— dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

—Un gusto conocerte, ¿ Y donde te gustaría ir, Yuki? Dice Naruto.

—A donde Naruto-sama, le parezca bien! —dijo ella.

Naruto miraba a la chica, mientras trataba pensar que hacer, sin idea alguna dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, —Vamos a comer, ¿te parece bien?

—Si, me parece bien,— dijo ella, mientras veía, toda roja a Naruto.

—Entonces vamos,— Dijo el, comenzado a caminar.

De un momento a otro ambos jóvenes, sienten un extraño escalofrío que detienen su andar.

—¿Adonde se supone que van?— escuchan como dice una mujer.

Captando la atención de ambos, y que Naruto al reconocer la voz, sude frio, y dando media vuelta ven a una Sakura, siendo rodeada de una capa oscura, mientras el flequillo le tapaba sus ojos jades.

—¿Sa-Saku-Sakura-chan, por, porque estas tan molesta? — Tartamudeo Naruto, retrocediendo un paso, con temor a lo que pudiera pasar.

La chica a su lado, estaba temblando al ver a la nueva Sanin y Heroína de la guerra, tan cabreada.

—¿Porque retrocedes, me temes?— dice Sakura, mientras sonreía macabramente, y por sus pensamientos, solo pasaba la mejor manera de castigar al Baka de Naruto.

—Yo no tengo mied…— No terminó de hablar cuando ya la tenía frente a el.

Sakura agarrando a Naruto de la chaqueta, empezó a zarandearlo de atrás hacia delante varias veces.

—¿Adonde crees que ibas? —Decía Sakura mientras lo seguía zarandeando.

—Ah, c-con mii citaaa —Respondió el mareado, sus ojos dando vueltas y viendo estrellitas de colores.

— ¿Tu Cita?— dice Sakura ya mas calmada, y soltandolo.

—¡Si!— dice el aun mareado, y señala a la chica.

Que estaba parada unos metros alejados de ellos, mientras temblaba y veía a Sakura con temor.

—¡Así que tu cita!— Sonrió Sakura con maldad.

Lo que causó que la chica, huyera despavorida de allí, dejándolos solos.

—Sakura-chan! Ahuyentaste mi cita,— Reprocho Naruto con un puchero.

Sakura solo lo vio con una ceja levantada, —"Yo no ahuyente a nadie"— Dijo Sakura entre comillas.

— ¿Y como le dices, a que mi cita corriera? — dijo con nervios Naruto.

— ¡Que te mentía! —dice con sarcasmo Sakura.

— No lo creo,— Dice el.

Mmmm Sakura solo lo miraba cruzada de brazos.

—A todo esto, Sakura-chan! ¿Que haces aca? —Pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

Colocando a Sakura muy roja, al recordar el motivo por el que estaba en la montaña Hokage.

—Pues, veras— no pudo responder porque el la interrumpió.

—Deberías estar en tu cita con Sasuke! —Dice el, con la cabeza gacha, para que ella no viera su tristeza.

Al verlo así, enternecio a Sakura al ver lo lento, que podría llegar a ser Naruto.

—El ya esta en su cita! —Dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

—Pero pense, ¿Que tu y el? —Dijo El.

Lo interrumpió ella—¿Que tendría una cita, con Sasuke?

—Si! Como ambos estaban juntos, pense que saldrían —Susurro el un poco apenado.

—Solo lo acompañaba a esperar a Karin! — dijo Ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Por eso, lo abrazabas?—Dijo en voz baja El

—No, lo hice porque hablamos y ahora se que lo que alguna vez sentí por el era capricho — dice Sakura mientras camina hasta el borde de la cabeza del cuarto hokage y ve a la aldea.

Las palabras de su amiga lo había dejado asombrado...— ¿Que sientes ahora por el? —Dijo esperando la respuesta de ella con incertidumbre.

—Lo quiero como a un hermano, —dice Sakura, con seguridad en sus palabras.

Al escucharla, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, tanto que juraría que hasta ella podria escucharlo, estaba feliz por la esperanza de poder conquistar la.

—¿Estas Segura?— dice Naruto con la cabeza gacha.

—Lo estoy...—Respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa, que el pudo ver.

—Sakura-chan, ¿te gustaría desayunar conmigo?...— pregunto el con un poco de vergüenza, porque en ese momento, su estómago gruño haciendo le recordar que aun no comia nada.

—Claro que si,— dijo ella mientras reía.

—Entonces vamos! —Dijo el tomandola de la mano por un reflejo.

Cosa que hizo sonrojar a Sakura, mientras caminaban Naruto paro de golpe, haciendo que ella choque con su espalda.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Porque viniste al momento de los hokages? — mientras da media vuelta, para quedar ambos uno frente al otro, aun con sus manos juntas

La pregunta dejo a Sakura paralizada por un momento...—Po-por es-esto, —Dijo ella mientras le mostraba un ticke.

El tomo el papel en sus manos, y al ver el N°310 se sorprendió, ese ticke significaba que...

—¿Tu eres la ganadora, Tu eres mi cita Sakura-chan?— Pregunto sin poder creerlo.

Sakura roja como un tomate volteó su rostro, para que el no notará su estado, y respondió...—Si lo soy!

El al ver a su amiga, un poco sonrosada, sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo y alzo dando vueltas, logrando que Sakura pareciera un tomate.

El al recordar a quién abrazaba, la bajo y soltando un poco el abrazo se separó un poco, sus rostros muy juntos, uno cerca al otro, sus labios casi rozando, mirada jade y azul chocaron, ocultando tantos sentimientos, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, y un leve sonrojo en ambos.

—Besala de una vez,—Rujio Kurama dentro de Naruto, despertado lo del trance en el que estaba, soltando a su amiga y volteando para que ella no notara lo rojo que estaba.

Ella un poco consternada por el comportamiento de Naruto, se entristeció y bajo la cabeza.

El al no recibir ningún regaño ni golpe, de su amiga dijo —Lo siento, estaba feliz y no me contuve!

Al escuchar la disculpa de su mejor amigo, comprendió que el pensó que se molestaría, con una sonrisa tomo la mano de Naruto y lo jalo caminando ambos dijo; —Vamos, a desayunar y espero tener la primera y mejor cita del mundo entero.

Naruto sonrió y dijo — Veras que sera la mejor de todas,— y Aun tomados de las manos caminaron en total silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Sakura pensaba, —Al final del día le demostrare, que lo quiero mucho más de lo que el se imagina.

Iner Sakura le dijo — Shanarooo a declararnos a Naruto-kun— Sakura solo le dio la razón a su otro yo.

Naruto pensaba— Casi la beso, y ella no se alejo.

—¡Tal vez, no deberías haberte alejado! —Dijo Kurama

—No, es mejor así yo quiero que nuestro primer beso sea único—Dijo Naruto dentro de si.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando tomados de la mano, llamando la atención de los aldeanos que los miraban con sorpresa, al verlos tan juntos, algunos de ellos comenzaban a murmurar, que esa relación ya se estaba tardando en hacerse oficial.

Los dos jóvenes ajenos, a las miradas y rumores de los aldeanos y algunos ninjas llegaron al restaurante Ichiraku-ramen que estaba cerrado.

Ambos quedaron congelados al ver el local, totalmente cerrado, y una nota que decía: Mi querido Naruto, como mi mejor cliente te informó que el local esta cerrado, porque estaré en un evento importante...  
Posdata: Suerte con tu cita, de parte de: Teuchi y Ayame.

Naruto callo de rodillas, con dos cascadas de lagrimas callendo por sus ojos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Disculpen la demora.


End file.
